Bort
is one of the Gems who mainly does patrol duty. They are a diamond-class Gem whose hardness and toughness is top level. Because their body has tiny crystallization instead of large, the hits they receive are dampened and won't spread to the rest of their body, unlike Diamond. They are a calm yet ruthless warrior and battle maniac. From Character Introduction: * The strongest (after sensei, of course). A battle maniac. * Has no interest in anything but combat. Appearance Bort has a black color scheme and wears the winter or summer uniform depending on season. They also wear long black gloves and black thigh-high socks. Their hair is very long, sweeping the floor or waving in the air when they move. They tie it before going to sleep. Personality They excel at battles and are very combat-oriented, to the point that when Phosphophyllite gains golden arms and becomes stronger, Bort tried to cut their alloy to see what it does. Bort is also an efficient and analytic fighter, often pointing out the flaws in the other Gems in a harsh and straightforward manner. This causes them to be seen as cold and scary to the other Gems, but also causes Bort to be respected and looked up to as a reliable Gem. When the Moon People attacked the school directly, the other Gems were instantly relieved once they saw that Bort was engaging them. Despite their harsh personality, Bort does show care and concern for their siblings. When Phos became lost at sea, Bort was among those who searched the hardest. In the beginning of the story, Bort was partnered with Diamond and they both have a deep relationship. Despite both being diamond-class Gems, and despite Diamond being the older one, Bort is stronger, tougher, and a better fighter. Not only that, Bort also often becomes angry and scolds Diamond for their reckless battle style, considering them a hindrance when fighting. This has caused Diamond to feel jealous of their younger sibling, and wishes they could be on par with Bort. Nonetheless, they both care very much for each other. When Phos became stronger and replaced Diamond as Bort's partner, they were able to see view other from a distance and realize how much they meant to each other. Around that time, Diamond was attacked by a new type of Moon People, causing Bort to search frantically for them. When Bort saw Diamond fighting and receiving a lot of damage, they cried out "Nii-chan" (兄ちゃん/older brother) in alarm, the first time they were shown referring to Diamond in this manner. Story * They save Diamond and Phosphophyllite from the Moon People attack, and yelled at Diamond for being so reckless and mindless. * Bort and Diamond fought the mysterious shell slug the Moon People released, and broke its shell. * They joined the other Gems pulling out the shell from the pond, collecting Phosphophyllite's fragments, and searched for them when they were lost in the sea. * They joined the winter hibernation like the other Gems. * They asked Phos to be their partner and fight Shiro. They and Phos then fled to the school and kept fighting it with Alex. Bort and the other Gems then collected all of "Shiro"'s parts. * Bort partnered with Zircon for some time and have practiced fighting together. * When three sunspots spots appeared together at the same time, Bort and Zircon handled one together, trying to lead the vessel toward Sensei. * They are also aware of Phos' actions, searching for Antarcticite's fragments on Moon People's new models. Relationships They think helping the weak Phosphophyllite will have no end, thus it's better to turn them to dust. It's unknown whether they're joking or not. Later they said that Phos is better off gone, but nonetheless still helped them. After Phos became stronger, they asked them to be their teammate. Bort cares for them but think Diamond's insecurities as mindless thoughts and always yells at them for their reckless and inefficient battle style. Yet Diamond is too stubborn to listen to them. When Diamond was broken in the battle with "Shiro", Bort called them 'Niichan' and protected them again. The other Gems think highly about Bort's strength to the point where Jade says that "(since) Bort's here, there's nothing else for us to do". Like how the other Gems treat each other, it can be assumed that Bort has a nice relationship with their other siblings and also likes and trusts their sensei. Zircon is afraid of upsetting them and wants to help anyway they can. Bort thinks that Zircon fights too recklessly in order to save Yellow Diamond and wants them to change their fighting style. After becoming more comfortable around Bort, Zircon attacks them with a comb and hair brush because they think their hair is too dirty. (Diamonds tend to attract dust) Gem Info * Mineral: Diamond * Chemistry: C * Color: Black Bort or boart is a term used in the diamond industry to refer to shards of non-gem-grade/quality diamonds. In the manufacturing and heavy industries, "bort" is used to describe dark, imperfectly formed/crystallized diamonds of varying levels of opacity. The lowest grade, "crushing bort", is crushed by steel mortars and used to make industrial-grade abrasive grits. Small bort crystals are used in drill bits. Bort stone.jpg|rough bort Source: Wikipedia Trivia * Contrary the series where the Gems usefulness is based on their strength and hardness, in the jewelry industry, bort is actually a low grade diamond and not used as jewelry. * They're voiced by Ayane Sakura in the anime adaptation. Gallery Bortz anime1.jpg Bortz anime2.jpg bort.png|Anime's official render. Category:Characters Category:Gems